


komorebi

by socordia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Lily Evans Potter, Character(s) of Color, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Found Family, M/M, Slow Burn, Texting, colorbonding, consumo de álcool, eu amo os marotos e amo brincar com eles, lily sendo a pessoa mais tapada da história do universo, muitos dramas acadêmicos, saúde mental vai ser importante e complicado
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socordia/pseuds/socordia
Summary: Num mundo onde as pessoas só passam a ver cores ao encontrarem sua alma gêmea, a estudante de medicina Lily Evans vê que seus cabelos são brilhantemente vermelhos depois de beijos anônimos numa balada.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	1. um.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vivid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834071) by [lesbabeths (nixy_stix)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixy_stix/pseuds/lesbabeths). 



> essa fic já vinha sendo postada em outro site - resolvi trazer pra cá porque amo o AO3, e acredito que ele é a melhor plataforma possível pra fanworks. ;)

**primeiro.**

O ritmo da música ecoa pelos ossos de Lily no que, se ela pudesse ver cores, seria identificável como várias nuances de roxo. Ela vira o Cosmopolitan de uma vez, sem conseguir apreciar a cor delicada do _drink_ , deixando o líquido escorrer pela sua garganta em labaredas nada controladas. Depositando a taça com um _clink!_ que é engolido pela música ao seu redor, Lily avança para a pista de dança, identificando sem problemas os cabelos volumosos de Marlene à distância, os quadris amplos da amiga balançando de um lado para o outro num torpor claramente embriagado.

Dorcas está com os braços envolvendo a cintura da namorada, tentando acompanhar a dança de forma desajeitada, as duas sendo empurradas de um lado para o outro no meio do mar de pessoas suadas que berram a letra junto com Dua Lipa. Lily para, a uma distância segura das duas, apenas para observar o quão doce e despreocupada é a cena.

Ela suspira quando um garçom passa por si e pega uma taça do que parece ser espumante, deixando que ele escaneie sua comanda para que mais essa bebida seja adicionada a sua conta. Lily, se estivesse mais sóbria, temeria o resultado de sua noite de bebedeira com as amigas, mas, no momento, ela só quer deixar que o álcool faça o seu trabalho e impeça seus pensamentos de devanearem por aí, em avenidas que Lily _definitivamente_ não quer cruzar.

As bolinhas do espumante fazem cosquinhas no nariz de Lily, e ela ri baixinho conforme se aproxima das amigas.

— Lilyyyyy — cantarola Marls por cima da música, seus lábios cheios de _gloss_ quase grudando-se no lóbulo da orelha de Lily. — Eu já falei que seu cabelo é da _cor_ mais bonita?

Lily quase bufa e empurra Marlene para lá. Ela não quer saber sobre sua vida colorizada, agora que encontrou Dorcas e as duas se resolveram ao ponto de conseguirem ficar juntas.

— Tá escuro aqui, Marls, você nem consegue me ver direito... — é o quê Lily resmunga em resposta, terminando de virar a taça e depositando-a na bandeja de outro garçom que passa por ali. — E eu pensei que tínhamos saído para _não_ falarmos sobre cores.

— Lilyyyyy — repete Marlene no mesmo tom arrastado. Ela se solta de Dorcas e pega o rosto de Lily entre suas mãos gorduchas, a pele fria por conta do suor e do ar condicionado que está bombando na balada desde que entraram. — Você vai encontrar sua alma gêmea! — O tom de Marls é o mesmo tom de um pastor para sua assembleia, e Lily não pode evitar prestar atenção em cada sílaba meio mambembe que sai dos lábios de Marlene. — E aí você vai conseguir ver como o seu cabelo é _lindo_! — Marls se joga nos braços de Lily numa tentativa de abraço fadada ao desastre e Lily não tem escolha senão amparar a amiga para que ela não caia no chão grudento da balada.

Por fim, Lily acaba rindo. Dorcas põe seus braços por cima das duas, e as meninas acabam num desconfortável abraço triplo no meio da pista de dança, enquanto todos nas idades de 18-24 anos de Hogsmeade dançam ao seu redor. Elas elevam a voz até que ouvem mais umas as outras do que à música, enquanto pulam e mexem os pés no que, em sã consciência, não pode ser classificado como dança.

— O Snape é um babaca, Lils — Dorcas declara, mais tarde, quando as três finalmente conseguiram lugares para sentarem-se no bar. Dorcas carrega no pescoço as comandas de Lily e Marlene, comandando as rodadas de _drinks_ e ignorando os protestos das outras sobre como é injusto Dorcas arcar com a despesa da noite inteira.

— Isso é — concorda Marlene, voz abafada por estar escondida atrás dos cabelos, cabeça apoiada no balcão de mármore. — Onde já se viu, falando que você não vai se colorizar...

 _E que deveria me contentar com ele,_ Lily completa mental e amargamente, girando o guarda-chuvinha de papel do seu _drink_ de copo alto. Só de lembrar das palavras afiadas de Snape faz o estômago de Lily revirar-se e retorcer-se contra si mesmo. Não ajuda muito ela estar bebendo há mais de três horas, também.

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

Colorização sempre foi um assunto complicado para Lily. Seus pais agiam como se pessoas adultas não-colorizadas fossem incompletas, como se houvesse algo intrinsecamente errado com elas. _É nisso que dá crescer com sua alma gêmea_ , Lily sempre conjecturou, vendo o relacionamento dos pais como o epíteto da forma com a qual almas gêmeas deveriam se comportar. Eles navegavam naturalmente pelas águas conturbadas das responsabilidades da vida adulta, resultado de anos de prática e camaradagem, já que se conheciam tão bem quanto possível.

Às vezes, Lily nem conseguia dizer onde terminava sua mãe e começava seu pai. Em seu âmago, ela sentia falta de alguém que a compreendesse e completasse tão perfeitamente assim. Ser entendida apenas através de olhares, ter alguém com quem contar incondicionalmente, poder ser vulnerável e ao mesmo tempo destemida... Sua mãe sempre dizia que, quando Lily encontrasse sua alma gêmea, ela iria finalmente desabrochar e atingir seu potencial completo.

Mas aqui está Lily, aos 23 anos, na faculdade de medicina de Hogwarts, sem nunca ter visto a cor do sangue. Ela sabe que ele é vermelho — íons de ferro são vermelhos, hemoglobina usa ferro para transportar oxigênio —, e que ele tem toda consistência e sabor peculiar. Mas nunca viu a cor brilhante e rica.

Ela não é a única da classe ao não ter a experiência, e os colegas colorizados até dizem que Lily e os demais têm sorte ao verem tudo em preto, branco e cinza: cores são distrações. _Mas o quê eu não daria para ver um Van Gogh em toda a sua glória..._

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... — Marls fala, em tom de derrota, tirando Lily de sua distração. Ela aponta um dos dedos de unhas roídas para Lily. — Mas teremos que falar nisso, Lil. Cedo ou tarde.

— Que tal _tarde?_ — pergunta Lily, em doce tom de voz. Dorcas disfarça uma risada com uma tossidela, e Lily lhe pisca um olho em resposta. — Vou dançar. Vocês vêm?

— Nãoooo — Dorcas responde, botando para cima os pés que usam saltos ridiculamente altos. — Preciso descansar esses nenéns.

Marlene fica com a namorada e Lily, novo _drink_ em mãos, põe-se a desbravar a Três Vassouras, a melhor balada de Hogsmeade. Ela vira-se nos calcanhares para marcar exatamente em que altura do bar estão Dorcas e Marlene, e percebe que as duas já estão em modo completo de alma gêmea, sussurrando uma no ouvido da outra, de mãos dadas, trocando beijinhos e carícias. Elas se tratam com tanto cuidado e carinho e ternura que Lily quase consegue imaginar uma aura cor-de-rosa envolvendo-as.

A cena deixa-a um tanto enjoada.

Por mais que esteja tentando — e tentando _muito_ —, é difícil para Lily não se ressentir daqueles que tiveram a sorte de serem colorizados. É, tudo bem, Lily leu os estudos e sabe que a colorização, em média, vai acontecer com pessoas acima de 25 anos, mas Marls e Dorcas se encontraram aos 21, e descobriram que estavam colorizando uma a outra aos 23. Seus pais cresceram colorizados. Droga, até mesmo Petunia tinha se colorizado três anos atrás, quando tinha a idade de Lily.

— Não vamos pensar em cores agora, Lils — ela sussurra para si mesma, pressionando o vidro gelado da bebida na testa. — Curte a música.

Ela sabe que está deixando-se levar pela onda de pensamentos pessimistas por conta da discussão que teve com Severus mais cedo. Ele, inclusive, tentara falar com ela algumas dúzias de vezes desde que Lily jogou-lhe um copo d’água na cara e saiu batendo os pés do refeitório do prédio de Ciências Biológicas, mas ela bloqueara-lhe o número. E, agora que está aqui, Lily saca o celular do bolso e deleta as conversas com Severus, excluindo-o da lista de contatos, bloqueando-o no Facebook e no Twitter.

A satisfação de cortar Severus definitivamente de sua vida faz com que Lily termine sua bebida e permita-se esquecer da nuvem pesada que tem orbitado sua cabeça desde a hora do almoço. O DJ ataca com _Irreplaceable_ , da Rainha dos Estados Unidos, Beyoncé, e Lily sente vontade de pular a proteção que separa o DJ do público só para poder lhe dar um abraço e parabenizar sua escolha de música.

Pela próxima meia hora, só existe Lily e a pista de dança, a música atravessando-a por inteiro e guiando seus pés e mãos. Ela até esquece de que tinha como objetivo encher seu corpo com álcool e embriagar-se ao ponto de esquecer como se sentira um lixo por conta das palavras desmedidas de Snape. Existe alguma coisa em estar sozinha no meio de uma multidão que canta a música junto com você, que dança no mesmo compasso, erra as mesmas palavras. É como se todos entrassem num estado de espírito meio ancestral, quase ritualístico, parte de um mesmo organismo que se move de forma concertada.

Lily é carregada pela batida e pela movimentação contínua das pessoas ao seu redor, como se estivesse sendo arrastada pela maré. Ela não sabe quantas músicas se passam até que ela se vê de frente a um menino alto, que usa óculos redondos e têm os cabelos despontando por todas as direções. A luz pulsante não permite que Lily consiga discernir muito bem os seus traços, mas ela decide que ele é bonito. O rapaz se inclina para sussurrar alguma coisa no ouvido de Lily, que ri em resposta, e continua dançando ao seu lado, de forma descontraída.

— Ai, meu Deus — exclama, chocada, ao reconhecer os acordes iniciais de _Mr. Brightside_ juntamente com o resto da festa. — Eu _amo_ essa música!

— E quem não ama? — o rapaz ri em seu ouvido, os dois declamando sofrida e desafinadamente o hino da The Killers.

Lily não se divertia assim há algum tempo. É nesse momento que fica feliz por ter chamado as meninas para sair, ao invés de se trancar no dormitório com um pote de sorvete e chorar até dormir. _Não há nada como não deixar se abater_. Ela lambe os lábios enquanto descansa a garganta depois de gritar por quase três minutos ininterruptos, e não pode evitar de perceber que o rapaz de cabelos bagunçados a sua frente acompanha o movimento com interesse. Lily joga os cabelos para o lado, e, conforme o DJ se aprofunda na fase emo/alternativa dos anos 2000 de sua _setlist_ , deixa que ele se aproxime. Não demora para que esteja dançando com as mãos dele em sua cintura, e, no meio do refrão de _That’s What You Get_ , ele abaixa-se para beijá-la.

Um pouco sem fôlego, Lily não demora para retribuir, passando os braços pelo pescoço dele e afundando seus dedos nos cabelos surpreendentemente macios do desconhecido. Eles aprofundam o beijo e o coração de Lily acelera-se em seu peito de maneira tal que ela consegue identifica-lo contra as pálpebras fechadas. Os dois só se separam quando precisam buscar ar, mas logo a boca dele está contra o pescoço de Lily, depositando beijos como um explorador que caminha por uma trilha familiar, e ela suspira em satisfação com o arrepio prazeroso que lhe percorre a espinha.

Sem saber direito como, eles conseguem atravessar a massa de pessoas bêbadas e suadas, e sem demora Lily se vê pressionada contra uma das paredes. Nem passa pela sua cabeça reclamar — ela se ocupa em mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha dele, provocativa, suas mãos passando pelos braços do rapaz e por fim pausando em seus quadris. Ele a beija com uma intensidade que faz a cabeça de Lily desanuviar, tornando-a consciente apenas desses momentos, da boca dele contra a sua, a pele dela deslizando pela dele, as mãos dela desarrumando ainda mais os cabelos dele.

Lily perde um pouco a noção do tempo enquanto beija o desconhecido, mas depois do que parece ser o milésimo beijo, ele se afasta delicadamente, encostando a testa dele na dela. Lily tem a respiração pesada, o ritmo cardíaco bagunçado, e a face quente, provavelmente em chamas. Não que ele possa perceber esse último detalhe pela escuridão da balada, mas Lily sente-se tão desalinhada que nem tem certeza de como vai conseguir encarar as amigas nesse estado.

— Eu vou pegar uma bebida — diz o desconhecido, no pé do ouvido de Lily, em voz rouca. Ele limpa a garganta antes de continuar, e um sorriso de lado de vitória surge no rosto dela. — Quer alguma coisa?

Lily não é idiota. Por mais que ele não tenha tentado avançar a pegação para além do que seria aceitável para um lugar público, Lily definitivamente não aceitaria bebidas de um estranho. Ela vê jornais demais para isso.

— Não, obrigada — responde, de forma educada, esperando que ele se revolte diante da tentativa falha de drogá-la. Ele apenas acena com a cabeça, em concordância.

— Tudo bem. O bar está menos cheio, agora. — Ele olha do bar para Lily com o quê parece ser apreensão. — Me espera?

— É, espero — ela responde, e sorri. Ele sorri de volta, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e enfiando-se de volta na multidão.

Lily reclina-se na parede e esconde o rosto nas mãos, na tentativa de dissipar as chamas internas que parecem que vão consumi-la por inteiro. Ela ri de forma aguda, como a adolescente que não mais é, e sacode a cabeça para evitar pensar na adolescência. Lily mordisca os lábios e tira o celular do bolso, só para se deparar com uma enxurrada de mensagens e ligações perdidas de Marls e Dorcas.

Arregalando os olhos, Lily confere a conversa para ver se acha as amigas. Por sorte, as últimas mensagens foram enviadas há poucos minutos, e ela consegue respondê-las. Segundo Dorcas, Marls bebeu demais e está começando a dar sinais de PT; elas querem ir embora, mas não querem deixar Lily sozinha — será que ela poderia fazer o favor de aparecer?

Ela digita “encontro vcs na saída!!!”, e vai o mais rápido possível na direção da porta. Marls tem uma resistência considerável a álcool — ela deve ter bebido bem mais do que Lily se deu conta se está mal como Dorcas dá a entender. E, já que Marls está se apoiando violentamente em Dorcas quando Lily finalmente encontra as amigas, parece que suas suspeitas se confirmam. Lily arregala os olhos e aperta o passo, passando um dos braços pela cintura de Marlene para estabilizá-la e evitar que caia.

— Me dê sua comanda — Dorcas ordena em voz imperiosa e Lily não hesita em obedecer. — Marlene, você não _ouse_ desmaiar agora.

Dito isso, Dorcas dá as costas e marcha na direção do caixa. Consegue passar na frente de todo mundo, apontando para Marlene à distância e argumentando que devem sair dali o mais rápido possível antes que tenham que chamar uma ambulância, e logo as três ganham as ruas, respirando o ar gelado da noite.

Elas caminham até uma pracinha ali perto e fazem com que Marlene sente-se num dos banquinhos de madeira espalhados pelos passeios. Marls põe a cabeça entre os joelhos e força-se a inspirar pelo nariz e expirar pela boca por longos minutos, nos quais Lily e Dorcas permanecem em silêncio. Quando Marlene parece melhorar, Dorcas vai até a vendedora de cachorro quente que observava as meninas com interesse e compra três garrafinhas d’água, empurrando uma nas mãos de Marlene, oferecendo a outra para a Lily e abrindo a terceira.

Em uníssono, as três bebem um generoso gole de água mineral e suspiram em seguida, completamente satisfeitas.

— Você está se sentindo melhor, amor? — sussurra Dorcas numa voz incrivelmente doce e simultaneamente ameaçadora. Ela afasta alguns dos cabelos de Marls do rosto, para que possa olhá-la melhor. — Você me assustou — repreende, o cenho franzindo-se em discordância, braços cruzando-se na frente do peito.

Marlene murmura qualquer coisa por debaixo da respiração que Lily não consegue entender. Agora que a adrenalina e o instinto de proteger Marlene estão deixando seu corpo, ela sente os efeitos dos incontáveis _drinks_ que bebeu, com o mundo não exatamente estável ao seu redor e seus pensamentos quase que imersos num pântano lamacento. Se Lily fosse um processador, sua memória RAM não chegaria a um _gigabyte_ sequer.

Ela fecha os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando botar a cabeça no lugar, bebendo a garrafa d’água como se quinhentos mililitros fossem magicamente curar sua bebedeira. Ela está consciente da onde se encontra — a brisa da madrugada de final de verão faz com que os pelos nos seus braços se arrepiem —, e de Dorcas e Marlene conversando em tons baixos ao seu lado. Lily respira fundo, deixando o ar puro da área arborizada entrar em seu sistema e clarear sua mente, numa espécie meio bizarra e meio bêbada de meditação improvisada.

Quando Dorcas lhe cutuca o braço, Lily quase pula para fora do banco.

— Lily. — Ah, Deus, Lily conhece bem _demais_ a expressão nas feições miúdas de Dorcas. Ela se encolhe, em preparação, e cogita se esconder detrás da garrafinha. Dorcas desliza pelo banco, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, aproximando-se ainda mais de Lily para impedir sua fuga. — Isso no seu pescoço é um _chupão_?

Lily solta um som agudo que por pouco não é inteligível apenas por cachorros e esconde o rosto nas mãos.

— Seus lábios estão _inchados_? — pressiona Dorcas, seus dedos cutucando Lily nos braços e na barriga. — De tanto _beijar_ alguém?

— Você sabe melhor que ninguém os sinais de pegação prolongada — Lily resmunga, por detrás das mãos que ainda lhe escondem o rosto. Ela resistiu bravamente à tentativa de cócegas de Dorcas. — Você e Marlene ficaram se beijando a _noite toda._ — O tom de Lily é quase de reprovação, mas Marls e Dorcas têm a coragem de trocarem olhares melosos entre si e suspirarem ao mesmo tempo.

 _Odeio pessoas apaixonadas_. Ela tem um _flashback_ súbito de quando Petunia levou Vernon para casa, para apresentar aos pais, assim que percebeu que eles estavam se colorizando. Lily teve violentos ímpetos de jogá-los na piscina, diversas vezes. Se ela ainda pudesse tirar as escadas para que eles se afogassem, tal qual _The Sims_ , ela provavelmente teria feito.

— Mas e aí! — A voz de Marls soa estridente, resultado provável da bebedeira. — Quem foi?

É aí que Lily se dá conta de duas coisas. A primeira é que ela nunca perguntou o nome do rapaz que ficou beijando pelo que parecem terem sido horas, nem se apresentou a ele. A segunda é que o pobre coitado ainda deve estar esperando-a em algum lugar dos Três Vassouras, sem ter qualquer ideia de que Lily teve de sair correndo de lá para evitar que Marls desse o maior vexame de sua carreira universitária e manchasse todas as paredes do respeitável estabelecimento de vômito.

Lily geme audivelmente e recebe tapinhas solidários nas costas das duas amigas. Elas, também, já beijaram pessoas desconhecidas em bares e baladas e não estão em posição de julgar.

— Vamos lá consumir um pouco de glicose — determina Dorcas, pondo-se de pé e estendendo a mão para Marlene. — Você precisa comer algo antes que desmaie. Você também, Lil. Quais são as recomendações para alguém que passou as últimas oito horas praticamente a base de álcool?

Lily rola os olhos mas segue as meninas sem protestos. Seu estômago parece prever que vão comer em breve, porque começa a roncar audivelmente, arrancando risadas de Marlene, que puxa Lily para um abraço, envolvendo-lhe a cintura. Lily descansa a cabeça no ombro de Marlene e quase vinte minutos depois elas chegam ao Cabeça de Javali, o único _pub_ que funciona 24h por dia, sete dias por semana, e que vende _fish & chips_ em qualquer ocasião do ano. Como o Sol já está despontando no horizonte, elas decidem tomar café da manhã mesmo, pedindo panquecas, ovos mexidos com bacon, _waffles_ , chá para Lily, café para Dorcas e chocolate quente para Marlene.

O _pub_ está com sua clientela de sempre: os esfomeados que passaram a noite na rua, como as meninas, o pessoal que acaba de sair do turno noturno e aqueles infelizes que devem acordar obscenamente cedo para chegarem no horário em seus trabalhos. Todo mundo fala baixo, em vozes sussurradas, sem querer violar a santidade do silêncio da manhã, e Lily e as amigas seguem o padrão. Aberforth, o dono do estabelecimento, é incrivelmente mal-humorado e não hesitaria em expulsá-las caso elas erguessem a voz e incomodassem os outros clientes. Não importa se Lily trabalhou com ele enquanto ainda estava era uma pobre _undergrad_ e precisava da grana pra se manter na faculdade. O cara é durão, beirando a grosseria, embora tenha o coração no lugar.

A comida chega e o estômago de Lily quase canta em felicidade. Ela avança para os ovos, pegando o frasco de ketchup e espalhando-o por toda a sua comida. Lily para, por um instante, embasbacada, o coração na garganta—

Tão rápido quanto veio, o _flash_ se dissipa diante de seus olhos e ela se reclina no sofazinho estofado, uma expiração aliviada deixando seus lábios. Deve ter sido apenas a maneira pela qual a luz entrava pelas janelas, ou mesmo um efeito adverso da bebedeira. Ela pisca e encara seus ovos mexidos afogados em ketchup, cutucando-os deliberadamente com o garfo, mas eles permanecem cinzentos e disformes. Lily aperta os lábios numa linha fina. É, foi definitivamente coisa da sua cabeça.

Lily não pode estar _vendo cores_. É claro que não. Ela começa a devorar seu café da manhã em seguida, de forma inclemente, quase nem parando para respirar. O chá quase queima sua boca e ela quase esquece-se de pôr leite nele antes de beber, de tão desesperada por comida que está. Quando terminam de comer e pagam a conta, Dorcas diz que levará Marlene para casa e pergunta se Lily quer uma carona; por sorte, o Cabeça de Javali é perto do _campus_ , e Lily dispensa a oferta agradecendo as duas pela noite divertida.

Enquanto caminha de volta ao dormitório, Lily tenta lembrar-se do rosto do cara que beijou-a quase ao ponto de fazê-la esquecer o próprio nome. Ela sente-se mal por tê-lo abandonado, principalmente agora que vai ter que carregar a marca do beijo dele no pescoço pelo resto da semana, mas se pega sorrindo ao lembrar das mãos dele em sua cintura e como ele parecia apreciar o rock melancólico dos anos 2000 em doses certas de ironia e veracidade. Ela não consegue se lembrar muito bem do rosto dele — estava escuro e ela não vê em cores —, nem sobre o quê conversaram, mas ele parecia ser um cara legal.

Se ele estava nos Três Vassouras, ele provavelmente frequenta Hogwarts. Tudo bem que a universidade é gigante e Lily praticamente vive no prédio das Biológicas e no laboratório. Mas, ainda assim...

— Ainda assim _o quê_? — Ela se pergunta, mal-humorada, usando a identidade estudantil para desbloquear a porta do prédio da Grifinória. O porteiro acena para ela de forma descontraída, e ela sorri em resposta, sentindo o rosto corar. Ele está acostumado a universitários saindo e não voltando até o dia seguinte, mas Lily sempre sente-se desconfortável fazendo a caminhada da vergonha de volta ao seu dormitório.

Ela pega o elevador em silêncio e fecha os olhos enquanto ele salta pelos andares. As meninas ficam com os sete andares de cima, e os meninos com os sete andares de baixo — Lily mora no décimo terceiro, destinado às alunas da _grad school_ , e quase cai de cara no chão ao tropeçar nas caixas de papelão que se amontoam no corredor. É claro — o dia anterior foi o último dia de mudança. Como Lily não voltara ao dormitório desde a hora do almoço do dia anterior, ela, graças a Deus, perdera a confusão e barulho que inevitavelmente marcam os dias de mudança. Isso também quer dizer que ela vai poder dormir o quanto quiser sem ser interrompida pelo barulho de móveis sendo arrastados e vozes gritando instruções. Usando a chave para abrir o quarto, Lily dá uma última olhada no corredor para se assegurar que ninguém mais está presenciando seu retorno destruído, e entra no quarto.

Ela tira os sapatos, guardando-os no armário a eles destinados bem na entrada. Os dormitórios do prédio da Grifinória foram desenhados tal qual dormitórios de universidades asiáticas: todos os quartos, sejam eles grupais ou individuais, como os de Lily, possuem um desnível para que as pessoas se descalcem antes de entrarem no quarto propriamente dito.

Lily se despe e pula para o chuveiro, deixando a água quente relaxar seus músculos e lavar seu cabelo do suor e da fumaça que estão impregnados nele depois da noite passada no Três Vassouras. Ela sai do banho, se veste e conecta o secador na tomada, mas não o liga.

Porque, olhando-a no espelho, está o seu reflexo. Olheiras debaixo dos olhos, brincos cobrindo as orelhas, as sardas dispersas como manchinhas acinzentadas por seu nariz e colo. E, no topo de sua cabeça, um emaranhado de cabelos bagunçados pela toalha, molhados e despontando por todas as direções — cabelos que, _definitivamente_ , não estão na mesma escala de cinza que estavam antes.

Eles saltam aos olhos, a cor em diferentes matizações e intensidades pela extensão dos fios. Lily pisca, e, embora os pontos de cor mudem de lugar e de tom, eles não se dissipam. Sem saber o quê fazer, ela liga o secador e segue com sua rotina, desembaraçando o cabelo e trançando-o por fim. Ao contrário do que esperava, a cor não desaparece, mas se solidifica — ela parece se espalhar toda vez que Lily escova os cabelos, deixando o cabelo brilhante e num tom intermediário, indeciso, ora intenso ora suave.

 _Merda_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tem anos que eu não posto fics e decidi me aventurar por jily, que é um dos meus OTPs da vida. feedback é sempre muito bem aceito! obrigada por lerem.


	2. dois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> esclarecimentos necessários para o capítulo: o sistema universitário do UK é, para propósitos dessa fic, o mesmo dos EUA. então o pessoal faz quatro anos de undergrad, uma formação geral, e depois parte pra grad school, onde se especializam. RAs são Resident Assistants, alunos que são responsáveis pelo bem-estar dos outros alunos, por orientá-los e por reforçar as regras dos dormitórios. Lily e Remus são ambos RAs. por último, dimons são representações animais da alma, que vivem fora do corpo, e estão presentes no mundo de Lyra, na obra de Philip Pullman, Fronteiras do Universo.

**segundo.**

Surpreendentemente, Lily cai no sono assim que despenca em sua cama. Resultado, provavelmente, do álcool que fazia seus olhos pesarem e do estresse de ver seu cabelo lenta mas decididamente tomando cor bem na sua frente. Seu sono é pesado, mas afligido por sonhos bizarros, cheios de espirais e luzes piscantes, cheiros pungentes e batidas ritmadas.

O celular de Lily recebe uma ligação, primeiro, às 10 da manhã. A musiquinha padrão se espalha pelo quarto, mas, mesmo o aparelho estando na mesinha de cabeceira de Lily, ela nem sequer se mexe. Afundada na inconsciência, o único indício de que Lily perdeu uma ligação é a notificação na tela rachada nos cantos do seu celular. Às 11h33, o celular toca de novo, fazendo com que Lily gema e mande a ligação para a caixa postal sem nem ter consciência do quê está fazendo. Mensagens de texto seguem a segunda ligação perdida, as notificações sendo engolidas pelos cabelos e travesseiro de Lily, que esfrega o rosto de leve, se vira para o outro lado da cama e volta a dormir.

É só com a ligação das 13h18 que Lily acorda, deslizando o dedo pela tela delicada, encostando o celular de qualquer forma na orelha. É por pouco que ela não atende a ligação com o celular de ponta-cabeça.

— O quê _é_? — exige saber, mal-humorada, o sono deixando sua voz seca.

— Bom dia, Lily — cumprimenta Remus, imitando o tom impaciente dela. — A gente ia almoçar, esqueceu?

Lily senta-se na cama de supetão, os cabelos despontando para fora da trança, o coração pulando na garganta.

— Rem! — ela geme, e sua cabeça começa a latejar instantaneamente. O mundo desfoca-se ao redor de Lily e ela fecha os olhos com força na tentativa de fazer o mundo parar de girar. — Que horas são?

— Quase uma e meia. — Remus diz, de forma descontraída. — Lil, por que você não me atendeu mais cedo?

De olhos arregalados, Lily joga as pernas para fora da cama e põe-se de pé. Suas pernas estão fracas e ela tem que se segurar no colchão para não se estabanar no chão — apertando ainda mais o celular conta a orelha com seu ombro, Lily desliza de forma patética até o linóleo, xingando todas as entidades superiores do universo.

— Ressaca? — oferece Remus, com o tom de voz de quem sabe tudo, o tempo todo. Lily só geme em resposta. — Eu não sabia que iríamos sair ontem.

— Foi mal, Rem. — Lily troca o celular de orelha e esfrega os olhos com as mãos. — Foi meio que uma emergência. E você tava ocupado com coisas de RA e eu não queria atrapalhar.

— Lily. — A austeridade nas duas sílabas simples faz um arrepio de terror percorrer a espinha de Lily. — Você _nunca_ atrapalha. — Lily sorri que nem uma idiota, mesmo sabendo que Rem não pode vê-la, e abraça a si mesma enquanto imagina que é Rem que a abraça. — Mas o quê aconteceu? Que tipo de _emergência_?

Com um suspiro sofrido, Lily se prepara para contar todo o drama relacionado a Snape que finalmente tinha explodido no dia anterior. Como Rem é um dos melhores amigos de Lily, não foi necessária nenhuma introdução complexa, e ela utiliza-se de sua frieza analítica dos anos passados estudando medicina para se afastar da situação e poder contar tudo o que aconteceu sem desmoronar em lágrimas.

Lily conhece Severus desde que eles eram crianças. Vizinhos, passavam bastante tempo juntos, brincando no parquinho meio destruído da vizinhança e frequentando a mesma escola pública. As outras crianças não gostavam muito de Snape — e mesmo Lily admite que até ela o achava meio estranho. Mas ele era gentil com ela, e tinha uma espécie deturpada de humor que fazia com que ela risse até lágrimas saírem dos olhos. Conforme foram crescendo, Severus começou a desenvolver uma obsessão nada saudável com o processo de colorização. Ele, assim como Lily, não via cores, e achava todo o blábláblá acerca de colorização não apenas enfadonho, mas odioso. Para ele, não existe isso de compatibilidade total entre pessoas, principalmente uma que se manifeste numa mudança tão gritante na vida dos envolvidos.

Seu discurso sempre dava a entender que, na realidade, Severus só estava profundamente amargo por não ter se colorizado ainda. Melhor — por não ter se colorizado com _Lily_. Ele vivia perguntando, de formas nem tão sutis, se ela já tinha encontrado suas cores, se tinha conhecido gente nova, ou se estava namorando. As coisas ficaram mais intrusivas quando os dois entraram para a universidade e não passavam mais tanto tempo juntos. Severus ficou perturbadoramente controlador.

Os amigos que Lily fez em Hogwarts não entendiam porquê ela não cortava Snape de uma vez de sua vida. Mas Lily ainda lembrava do garotinho estranho, embora doce, que a fazia rir. Mas a última discussão deles... foi a gota d’água. Lily nunca se sentiu tão diminuída e furiosa ao mesmo tempo. Ele fez com que ela se sentisse deslocada e errada em suas escolhas, usando dos anos de amizade para apertar todos os botões das inseguranças de Lily.

E então ela percebeu o quê Marls tem-lhe dito desde que se aproximaram e viraram melhores amigas: Severus Snape não presta. Por isso que Lily jogou um copo d’água na cara dele e deixou-o lá, com cara de pastel, sem nem olhar para trás.

— Finalmente. — Remus resmunga, quando Lily termina de falar. — Quer dizer, eu sei que ele foi seu amigo por anos, Lil, mas...

— É, é. Tudo bem, Rem. Não precisa medir palavras. — Ela bufa e começa a desfazer o quê restou da trança em seus cabelos. — O importante é que tirei ele da minha vida. _Definitivamente_.

— E por isso saiu com as meninas ontem? Para comemorar?

— Para não ficar chorando de desespero em casa e remoendo cada sílaba que disse, na verdade. E para que minha decisão amadurecesse ao ponto de que eu não me sentisse tentada a voltar atrás.

— E deu certo?

Lily para, por alguns segundos, avaliando sua resposta. Seu cabelo continua colorido à sua frente, num tom mais claro, quase voltando ao cinza original. Ela penteia o que pode com os dedos, mas seu cabelo não perde definitivamente a cor. Erguendo os olhos para o teto, Lily tem que se controlar para conter o gritinho que se acumula em sua garganta: a parte racional da sua mente sabia que o dormitório da Grifinória tem como cores o vermelho e o dourado, mas ela não estava preparada para encontrar a bandeirola que colou em cima da porta encarando-a numa cor desafiadora. O leão ainda está cinza, mas Lily quase pode imaginar ele ganhando cor conforme _Lily_ for ganhando as cores.

— Deu. Nos divertimos muito. Dançamos, rimos, bebemos, e tomamos café no Abe.

Lily estrategicamente omite de seu curto relato o fato de que deu uns amassos anônimos com a sua provável alma gêmea. Não há porquê preocupar Rem.

Ele começa a falar como foi sua reunião com os RAs dos andares dos meninos quando Lily ouve baterem em sua porta.

— Rem, tem alguém aqui. A gente se vê depois?

— Me encontra lá embaixo daqui a pouco. Vamos comer alguma coisa antes da reunião de orientação.

Lily concorda e se despede de Remus, botando o celular em sua escrivaninha e pondo-se de pé. A pessoa bate na porta de novo, enquanto Lily se espreguiça e põe a coluna no lugar, e ela avisa que já está indo entre bocejos. Dá uma conferida em si mesma para se certificar que está apresentável antes de abrir a porta.

— Uau — a pessoa que está do outro lado, uma menina baixinha de traços filipinos e com grandes óculos de armação grossa ao redor dos olhos amendoados, diz. — _Ruiva_.

Lily ri.

— É o quê me dizem. — Ela enfia uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. — Bom dia. Posso te ajudar?

Estranhamente, Lily não reconhece a garota a sua frente. Como Resident Assistant do décimo terceiro andar, ela deveria conhecê-la, já que é o seu trabalho estar à disposição de todas as alunas e zelar pelo bem-estar geral. Isso quer dizer, provavelmente, que a garota não está no andar certo. Como Mary é a RA do décimo segundo andar e frequentemente passa o final-de-semana em qualquer lugar menos no dormitório, não é a primeira vez que Lily tem de lidar com residentes de outros andares que não aqueles sob sua responsabilidade.

— Bom dia — responde a outra, com uma expressão intrigada no rosto. _Droga, já é depois de meio-dia_ , lembra-se Lily. — Eu sou a Alice Fortescue. _Grad student_ de História da Arte. Eu cheguei ontem à tarde e você não tava por aqui. Alguém me disse pra te procurar hoje e me apresentar.

— Ah, ok! — Lily automaticamente ajeita a postura e entra em sua _persona_ responsável, que definitivamente não fica até as sete da manhã na rua depois de uma noite inteira dançando e bebendo. — Seja bem-vinda. Eu sou Lily Evans, mas as outras garotas já devem ter te dito isso. — Alice acena em concordância e Lily se apoia no batente da porta para estabilizar o mundo que parece meio bambo nos cantos. — Já te deram o _tour_?

— Do _campus_ , sim. Pelo menos dos prédios principais. — Alice arregala os olhos puxados e ajeita os óculos no rosto. — Aqui é _enorme_.

Lily sorri diante da fascinação que ilumina os olhos de Alice. Ela mesma mal conseguia acreditar no que via quando chegou à Hogsmeade e em consequência à Hogwarts. É difícil distinguir cidade de universidade, as duas coisas misturando-se numa simbiose quase biológica e profundamente interdependente. Hogsmeade não sobreviveria sem a universidade, mas Hogwarts tampouco seria capaz de subsistir sem a cidade e sua infraestrutura.

— Logo você se acostuma.

É verdade. Lily sente falta do senso de deslumbramento que tomava conta de si toda vez que tinha de ir ao prédio antigo, da administração, ou passar horas na biblioteca geral no mesmo prédio. O castelo ancestral é recheado de história de cercos e batalhas, hospedando inclusive reis, rainhas e sua corte. Hogwarts faz parte da Escócia, e andar por seus corredores é ter um vislumbre das eras pelas quais a construção permaneceu. É um sentimento estranho, andar por um lugar que existe há muito mais tempo que você, seus pais ou qualquer outra pessoa que você já conheceu, e que ainda persistirá para muito além de você. Dá um friozinho na barriga — mas não é difícil acostumar-se ao sentimento e ignorá-lo toda vez que ele ameaça dar as caras.

— Mas te apresentaram o dormitório? — Lily continua, seguindo o protocolo determinado e demandado por seus superiores. — A Torre da Grifinória é bem grande.

— Torre? — Alice franze as sobrancelhas, confusa, numa expressão adorável.

— É que quando a universidade se resumia ao prédio principal, todos os quatro dormitórios ficavam por lá, e eram chamados de “casas”. A Grifinória e a Corvinal ficavam em torres, e o nome pegou...

— Ah... — Alice assovia baixinho, impressionada. — Esse lugar é cheio de tradição, né? Mas não, ainda não fiz o _tour_ pela Grifinória. Só sei que o decorador tinha um afeto especial por leões, vermelho e dourado. — Alice franze o nariz diante das últimas observações, olhando para o corredor como um todo. Lily segue-a com o olhar e percebe rastros de cor disformes e rasos por paredes e piso.

— Desculpe se pareço intrometida. — Lily começa, depois de enfiar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, sentindo-se incrivelmente consciente de si mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo sem conseguir conter sua curiosidade. — Você já...?

Alice nem deixa que ela termine.

— Se eu já me colorizei? Na verdade, eu nasci com cores.

É a vez de Lily arregalar os olhos. Ela sabe que deve estar parecendo um desenho animado, mas a surpresa é tanta que ela não faz ideia de como reagir. Pelo menos seu queixo não caiu, mas isso foi só porque Lily sentiu o movimento e travou a mandíbula com força.

 _Nasceu com cores?!_ Fenômeno raro, mas real, que nem pessoas que nunca se colorizam.

— Eu... ã... — Lily lambe os lábios sem saber o quê fazer. Ela limpa a garganta e tenta tomar controle de si mesma de novo. — Nunca conheci alguém que nasceu com cores.

— Agora conhece! — exclama Alice, com um sorriso que parece um pouco forçado. Pobrezinha, deve receber olhares espantados e queixos caídos com muita frequência, e Lily não está ajudando.

— Desculpa. — Pede Lily, botando as mãos em posição de oração e fazendo sua melhor expressão de coitada. — Juro que não sou tão inábil socialmente. É só que não tomei café. — Alice ri melodicamente diante da tentativa de piada e Lily sente-se um pouco melhor. — Eu vou me encontrar com um amigo para almoçar, e se você quiser, pode vir com a gente e eu te apresento todas as comodidades da Grifinória.

— Ótimo! Te encontro no elevador em dez minutos?

— Ok!

— O meu namorado pode comer com a gente? — pergunta Alice, antes que Lily tenha a oportunidade de pedir licença e fechar a porta para poder trocar de roupa. — Ele mora fora do _campus_...

— Desde que ele tenha uma identidade estudantil ele pode ter acesso a nossa cafeteria, e todo mundo pode ir nas outras instalações públicas do prédio, tipo o café e a lojinha de conveniência... — Lily entra no papel de RA com uma facilidade espantosa, e começa a listar para Alice os procedimentos de receber visitantes, enumerando os horários permitidos e toda a burocracia por detrás. Alice fica acenando com a cabeça, os olhos fixos em Lily, e ela tem a impressão de que a outra está fazendo anotações mentais sobre tudo o quê ela está dizendo.

Finalmente, Lily volta para o quarto, joga uma água no rosto e, enquanto escova os dentes, manda mensagens para Remus avisando que Alice os acompanhará. Recebeu notificações de mensagens de um número desconhecido, e seu coração gela quando abre a conversa não-lida.

Snape pedira o celular de um dos amigos emprestado para importunar Lily. Ela digita furiosamente uma mensagem que não trai a tempestade de emoções dentro de si: “não tente mais falar comigo, severus”.

Ela continua, para enfatizar: “estou falando sério”. A falta de contrações serve como indicativo da gravidade das palavras de Lily. Ela bloqueia esse número também, só para prevenir, e confere o Instagram para desviar a mente de pensamentos desagradáveis. _Stories_ de Marls e Dorcas no Três Vassouras na noite anterior deixam um sorriso no rosto de Lily, que finalmente troca de roupa, prende os cabelos no alto e pega a identidade estudantil e chave do quarto para sair.

Alice já está lhe esperando em frente aos elevadores. As duas descem ao subsolo, onde Lily apresenta a lavanderia e academia, tirando as dúvidas de Alice de forma diligente, e logo sobem ao térreo, pelas escadas, só para que Alice saiba onde se localizam. Quando estão prestes e passar as carteirinhas pelas barreiras entre a área privativa do dormitório e a saída, Lily estaca no lugar. Alice, que falava sobre como estava animada para começar as aulas, demora para perceber que Lily parou de andar, e, ao virar em seus calcanhares, vê que ela está escondida na esquina do _hall_ dos elevadores.

— Hmmm — murmura Alice, em tom inquisitivo, botando-se ao lado de Lily, que está de repente muito pálida. Muito embora Lily não consiga ver a si mesma, sentiu o sangue ser drenado de suas bochechas. — Lily, o quê...?

— _Snape_ — ela sussurra em tom exasperado, como se isso deveria significar qualquer coisa para Alice.

Lily não consegue acreditar em seus olhos. Da onde está, covardemente escondida, consegue ver Remus e Severus, ambos destoantes como dia e noite. Rem é alto, com membros elegantes, postura relaxada e cabelos num corte baixo; Snape, por outro lado, é desengonçado, principalmente quando está gesticulando desse jeito, os cabelos caindo na frente dos olhos, tendo de olhar para cima para conseguir enxergar o rosto de Rem.

— De quem estamos nos escondendo? — cochicha Alice, curiosa. — Do moreno bonito ou do moço saído da imaginação de Bram Stoker?

Lily solta uma risadinha que é meio que um ronco e retrai-se ligeiramente mais para as sombras, com medo de ser reconhecida.

— Do segundo. — Responde, voltando ao seu lugar quando percebe que Rem e Severus não estão olhando para a sua direção. — Snape.

— Ex-namorado?

— Ex-amigo.

— Ahhhh... — Alice concorda com a cabeça, como se soubesse exatamente do quê Lily está falando.

As duas permanecem em silêncio pelos próximos minutos, observando conforme a linguagem corporal de Snape vai ficando cada vez mais frustrada e exasperada, enquanto Remus parece acomodativo, com gestos lentos, mas ainda assim mantendo distância de Severus. Não demora muito para que Snape dê as costas e saia do prédio, pisando fundo, seus coturnos fazendo barulho contra o piso de pedra polida da entrada do dormitório da Grifinória. Depois que sua silhueta desapareceu de vista, Remus vira-se nos calcanhares e olha exatamente no nicho onde as duas meninas estão escondidas.

— Lil, pode sair.

Ela respira aliviada e deixa as sombras para trás, sendo seguida por Alice, que parece extremamente entretida. O celular dela pisca e toca, e ela diz que vai encontrar com o namorado nas escadarias e já volta para encontrar Lily. Lily apresenta Alice a Remus brevemente, e Alice sai logo em seguida; Lily deixa que o amigo puxe-a para um abraço.

— Oi.

— Oi. — Ela responde, enterrando o nariz no suéter felpudo de Remus. Lily apoia o queixo no peito dele e olha para cima, procurando o olhar de Rem com o seu. — O quê o Sev queria?

— Falar com você. — Remus revira os olhos. — Parece que o cara não sabe o quê significa quando alguém _bloqueia o seu número_.

— E diz com todas as letras que não quer que ele lhe procure mais. — Lily murmura contra o suéter de Remus. Ele estreita o abraço, apertando-a mais, e Lily sente-se segura por preciosos momentos. — Oi — ela repete, em voz miúda.

— Oi. — Lily consegue ouvir o sorriso na voz de Rem e sente o queixo dele contra o topo de sua cabeça. Rem rompe o abraço e dá um beijo na têmpora de Lily, oferecendo-lhe o braço. — Vamos comer?

— Por _favor_.

Os dois se encaminham para o refeitório, conversando amenidades. Rem dá detalhes da reunião dos RAs masculinos; aparentemente, dois velhos residentes da Grifinória, que tinham dado uma pausa nos estudos, finalmente voltaram para a _grad school_ e eles têm toda uma reputação de baderneiros. A administração está sabendo, mas parece que o pai de um dos rapazes é um ex-aluno que dá doações significativas para Hogwarts, e por isso os RAs devem fazer vista grossa para as indiscrições deles. Lily só rola os olhos quando Remus fala disso — Hogwarts está cheia de pessoas podres de ricas que se acham melhor que todos os outros só porque têm dinheiro. Ela está cansada de receber olhares tortos por seu _status_ de bolsista, e de ter que engolir sapos pelo bem de sua bolsa de estudos. Rem está na mesma situação, e nos minutos que têm só para si, os dois reclamam efusivamente de todos os filhinhos de papai que têm de aturar para conseguirem terminar a universidade.

Eles passam seus cartões do plano de alimentação da bolsa de permanência que ganham e já vão para a fila da comida, bandejas nas mãos e ombros relaxados. A tensão de ter visto Snape inesperadamente dissipa-se da coluna de Lily aos poucos, e ele passa a se tornar um problema de canto de mente: ela sabe que ele está lá, mas está tão escondido que pode ignorá-lo, ao se distrair.

No caso de Lily, a distração vem de um tubo de _ketchup_ e de uma geladeira abastecida de latinhas de Coca-Cola. Ela arregala os olhos e titubeia com a bandeja pesada, perdendo o equilíbrio por alguns momentos. Rem impede que ela caia, segurando-a pelo cotovelo, e seu semblante se franze em preocupação conforme Lily sente o rosto pegar fogo e a força voltar aos seus joelhos.

— Tá meio escorregadio aqui — ela murmura a desculpa por debaixo da respiração, sem sequer conseguir olhar Remus nos olhos.

 _Preciso fazer alguma coisa sobre essas cores_ , reclama para si mesma, trincando a mandíbula e procurando uma mesa livre para se sentar. Alice acena à distância e Lily indica-a com a cabeça para Remus, que pega a bandeja de Lily nas mãos e começa a conduzi-la na direção de Alice. Lily rola os olhos para as costas do amigo, sempre superprotetor, mas não hesita em segui-lo. Alice está de mãos dadas com um homem que parece ser um pouco mais velho que ela, também de traços asiáticos, embora Lily não consiga identificá-los muito bem.

— Frank, essa é a Lily — Alice diz, em sua voz musical, assim que Lily e Remus aproximam-se da mesa. — Ela é a _Resident Assistant_ do meu andar. E esse é o Remus, amigo dela. Gente, esse é o Frank, meu namorado.

Frank abre um sorriso tímido e estende a mão para os dois. Lily e Remus cumprimentam-no de forma amigável, sentando-se de frente para o casal.

— Frank é de Singapura — começa Alice, numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo.

— Ah, que legal! — exclama Lily, verdadeiramente impressionada. — Eu sou de Surrey — continua, em tom autodepreciativo, arrancando uma risadinha de Alice. — Você tá estudando o quê, Frank?

— Economia.

— Eu faço medicina.

— Estou estudando História da Arte — contribui Alice, em seguida virando-se para Remus. — E você?

Em sua visão majoritariamente acinzentada, Lily consegue ver as bochechas de Remus escurecendo debaixo das dolorosas luzes artificiais do refeitório. Ele está corando, e Lily só sorri suavemente. Ouvir Rem falar sobre sua pesquisa — ainda que Lily entenda muito pouco — é sempre fascinante, porque ele é daquele tipo de pessoa que consegue falar apaixonadamente sobre um mesmo assunto por horas, cativando toda a audiência.

— Estudos Clássicos.

— O quê isso quer dizer? — pergunta Frank, reclinando-se mais na cadeira de plástico e soltando a mão de Alice apenas por tempo suficiente para ajeitar-se mais confortavelmente.

Remus limpa a garganta e Lily morde os lábios para impedir que um sorriso enorme escape de seu rosto. _Lá vamos nós..._

Rem passa os próximos dez minutos falando sobre androginia e representação _queer_ n’ _A Ilíada_. Já tendo ouvido essa conversa muitas vezes antes, Lily desliga um pouco a voz do melhor amigo, deixando-a tocar como barulho de fundo, e bebe um gole generoso do suco de laranja que pegara.

Lily não percebera como estava faminta até ter comida na sua frente; ela devora seu almoço tardio sem dó, sem se preocupar se está sendo observada no refeitório cheio de gente. Ela precisa de suas forças por conta da reunião de orientação que ocorrerá mais tarde, e também precisa estar de estômago cheio para tomar um analgésico para sua insuportável dor de cabeça. Lily não tem certeza da onde vem a dor: se é resultado da noite de bebedeira, do estresse de ter que lidar com Snape, ou se pelas corres disformes e dolorosas que volta e meia entram em seu campo de visão.

Avaliando sua situação, Lily acha melhor não pensar no provável processo de colorização acontecendo em si mesma. Ela tem maiores preocupações no momento, isso é certo, e ter que ficar dando piruetas cerebrais para tentar descobrir quem será sua alma gêmea não está na sua lista de prioridades. No momento, Lily preocupa-se é com a carga horária extra que empreenderá por conta do seu projeto de pesquisa que foi aprovado recentemente, e com o fato de que sua irmã está demorando muito mais que o normal para responder suas mensagens.

Falando nisso... Lily tira o celular do bolso e abre o _app_ de mensagens. Petunia nem esteve _online_ hoje, ao que parece, ou ela desligou a função que mostra há quanto tempo acessou a Internet. Do jeito que as coisas estão, Lily arrisca que a segunda alternativa é mais provável. Ela gostaria que Petunia fosse mais empática e se preocupasse mais com os outros, mas ela sofre de uma síndrome de filha única mimada completamente incompatível com o fato de ter uma irmã mais nova. Ela nunca aprovou as escolhas de Lily, e Lily sempre sentiu-se culpada por isso, embora seu lado racional saiba que não faz sentido abrigar essa culpa toda em seu peito.

Ela ataca o pudim que pegara de sobremesa com uma violência que não é condizente com a textura do doce, e deixa Remus e Alice conduzirem a conversa da mesa, sendo uma participante educada, mas não proativa.

Quando terminam de comer, eles deixam as bandejas no local de coleta e apresentam o resto do prédio para Frank e Alice. Há uma cafeteria, um salão de beleza, uma pequena farmácia e uma loja de conveniência, além de espaços de convivência e uma sala de estudos aberta apenas aos estudantes de Hogwarts. Alice arregala os olhos para tudo, surpresa com tendo tudo tão pertinho.

— É para que não precisemos sair do prédio na semana de provas — esclarece Remus, em tom de chacota, embora esteja sendo completamente sincero. Muitos dos residentes trancam-se no prédio e fazem uso de suas salas de estudo quando chega a temida época de provas. Lily, por outro lado, prefere o prédio das Biológicas, com sua biblioteca especializada e laboratórios de pesquisa, e só volta para o dormitório nessas épocas para, bem, _dormir._

— Lupin! — exclama uma voz masculina desconhecida, um pouco atrás do grupinho. Lily, que tem um PhD em Remus Lupin, sabe que a expressão cuidadosamente neutra no rosto do amigo não é nada natural, e ergue uma sobrancelha em pergunta muda. Rem só vira em seus calcanhares na direção da voz, e Lily faz o mesmo. — Indo pra orientação?

Lily pisca algumas vezes diante do dono da voz. Ela desconfia que, se procurar a expressão _punk rock_ no dicionário, encontrará a foto deste cara, com um sorriso desleixado no rosto de feições marcantes. Embora Lily só veja em preto e branco — _e vermelho_ , um canto de seu cérebro adiciona, desnecessariamente —, ela sabe instintivamente que ele está vestido de negro da cabeça aos pés. A blusa de uma banda que ela não conhece — _The Marauders_ —, os _jeans_ largos e as botas de motoqueiro... se não for tudo preto, a estética dele não seria coerente. Porque, é óbvio, essa é uma pessoa que se preocupa com a estética: os cabelos volumosos presos num coque na nuca, as linhas de uma tatuagem saindo por onde a manga da camiseta termina, a barba minuciosamente por fazer, o fato de que ele vê Lily encarando-o e pisca-lhe um olho.

Ela ergue ainda mais a sobrancelha que já estava fazendo uma pergunta e passa agora a fazer um interrogatório.

— Black. — Rem cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça, cruzando os braços despreocupadamente na frente do peito, numa postura relaxada. Mas o rosto de Remus continua perigosamente indiferente, e Lily tem vontade de pular em seu pescoço para entender o quê está acontecendo. Mas, para o observador casual, não há nada de errado com Remus, e Lily só estaria sendo ligeiramente louca se cedesse à sua vontade. — Onde está o seu _dimon_?

O tal de Black ri baixinho diante da referência, e Lily inconscientemente se impressiona por ele saber do quê Remus está falando.

— James já está no auditório. Eu também já estava indo. Posso acompanhar vocês?

Remus concorda e logo apresenta Black — Sirius Black, e _que espécie de nome é esse?_ — ao resto do grupo. Alice se despede de Frank, e os quatro restantes voltam para dentro do dormitório. Lily não aprende muita coisa sobre Black nos poucos minutos que passam juntos — só que ele é Engenheiro Mecânico, e está no andar de Remus. E que ele tem um amigo chamado James, aparentemente. Remus e Lily deixam Alice e Sirius procurarem lugares para se sentarem no meio da plateia quando vão para os bastidores, onde todos os RAs estão reunidos juntamente com a supervisora da Grifinória, a Professora McGonagall.

Só faltavam Remus e Lily chegarem para que ela repassasse os últimos detalhes sobre a reunião de orientação. Eram tópicos básicos, que Lily já sabia de cor por ser uma RA há anos: saídas de incêndio, toques de recolher, regras de conduta, sistema de méritos e deméritos. Remus e Lily, por serem os RAs mais antigos, são os responsáveis por responder as dúvidas dos alunos e são os que conduzem a reunião, juntamente com a Professora McGonagall. Depois que tudo foi esclarecido e a Professora McGonagall certificou-se que todos saibam seus papéis, eles vão para o tablado, da onde têm uma vista privilegiada da multidão que habita os dormitórios da Grifinória.

Lily com frequência esquece que todas essas pessoas estão sob sua responsabilidade, e, em momentos como esse, em que é forçada e se lembrar, fica extremamente desconfortável e consciente de cada mísero detalhe sobre si mesma. Ela respira fundo quando percebe que seu coração ameaça sair do peito, sentimento agravado pela percepção súbita que as cadeiras estofadas do auditório estão coloridas, e procura a mão de Remus com a sua. Ele entrelaça os dedos nos dela e dá um apertão solidário. Por sorte, quem começa a falar é a Professora McGonagall, com seu blábláblá burocrático e minucioso, ligeiramente letárgico. Lily consegue ver várias pessoas escondendo bocejos ou ocupadas com seus celulares enquanto a professora fala.

Quando ela termina, deseja a todos um bom ano letivo e se retira. Ela faz isso porque frequentemente os alunos possuem perguntas que nunca fariam na frente de uma professora, e por isso Remus e Lily estão lá. Eles se apresentam, com sorrisos e acenos, e recebem algumas perguntas da plateia. Mas alguma coisa começa a dar errado com o sistema de áudio: os microfones falham, e então param de funcionar. Lily sente os cabelos em sua nuca se arrepiarem, numa explosão de intuição, e olha para cima...

... bem a tempo de ver os baldes de tinta sendo despejados em cima de si mesma e de Remus. Ela consegue fechar a boca e os olhos, mas a coisa gosmenta lhe cobre cada centímetro de pele, roupa e cabelos. E, por cima disso tudo, o hino da Grifinória, distorcido em arranjos desdenhosos e nada harmônicos. O auditório explode em vozes revoltadas e algumas risadas, e Lily logo sente mãos conduzindo-a para fora do tablado. Alguém manda que ela permaneça com os olhos fechados e despeja água sobre seu rosto. Lily tosse, surpresa, mas em seguida consegue abrir os olhos e reconhece o rosto preocupado de Alice bem a sua frente.

— Meu Deus, Lily! — ela estrila, horrorizada. — Você está bem?

Lily só consegue acenar com a cabeça.

— Fecha os olhos de novo — Alice pede, alcançando uma garrafinha d’água que alguém lhe estende. Lily obedece sem pestanejar. — Tinta verde e cinza ainda por cima! — continua Alice, lavando o rosto de Lily de novo. — Quem faria uma coisa dessas?

Alice não vê, mas Lily cerrou os punhos à menção das cores do dormitório inimigo. _Sonserina. Sei bem quem faria uma coisa dessas._


End file.
